Cover Me
by gurugu
Summary: Captain Poe Dameron had no idea that being asked to do a favour by the newest junior senator would change the course of his life. Young, bright, and determined to make change, it's no surprise that the New Republic's ignorace of the growing darkness in the galaxy would tie these two on a journey of resistance. Set in the lead up to The Force Awakens. Poe/OC. So slow it burns


Cover Me

_Cover me, never lead_

_I might be strong on my own_

_But you're the better half that makes me whole_

Deep breaths. Those were all she needed to take as she smoothed out imaginary creases in her dress. To say she was nervous was a bit of an understatement… Her first day as a junior senator was something she had looked forward to for _months _now, ever since she received the news that she had been nominated. When it went through that her people had voted her in, despite being so young, Elara Terrano had been on top of the two moons that orbited around Karlinus. At the age of twenty-two, Elara was the youngest senator in the New Republic's Senate, and she knew she would have to prove herself every step of the way.

So her nerves were completely understandable as she ran her hands over her dress once again and jumped as the door to her office slid open to let in her aide and her father's chief-of-staff. Her aide, Kenna Anto was the same age as Elara, three months older to be exact. She had been hired mainly because of her age and because of how well her and the senator got along. Kenna smiled when she saw Elara jump over their arrival.

"You're nervous." She stated. Elara considered denying it for a moment but she knew Kenna would see straight through her. "You try picking an outfit that will make you seem respectable and worthy of standing in a room with some of the most important people in the galaxy and trying to convince them that you are meant to be there with them." "Your people voted you in Senator Terrano, you do belong there." Her father's chief-of-staff, a red-skinned Twi'lek named Junzoger, said in an attempt to comfort her. "Jun, that's what you call my father - not me." Despite her nerves she could still call him out on the title, not comfortable with it at all.

It was only her first day.

With a secret smile, Jun bowed his head to her and watched as Kenna pulled out her datapad and began their very first briefing. Elara was fully focused on everything Kenna was saying, even when Jun cleared his throat and reminded them to beginning heading towards the senate chambers.

* * *

Poe was going to lose this bet. He stood watching the holoscreen, arms folded across his chest and an eager look in his eyes as he tracked the two T-65 X-Wings. He wasn't the only one. Surrounding him were a few other pilots, all glued to the holoscreen and calling out words of encouragement that were unhearable to their chosen pilot. He watched as the X-Wing he didn't support curve to the lead, making him curse under his breath and glance over at the training pilot with the pretty eyes that had convinced him that this bet was a good idea. He looked back at the holoscreen when a noise of protest went across the gathered pilots.

"Quit your whining!"

Commander Terrano had changed the stream on the holoscreen. Instead of the two pilots outside, it was a live broadcast of inside the Galactic Senate. A couple of the younger pilots moved away, only to be replaced by some of the older pilots… Including Iolo Arana. Poe went to stand by Iolo, keen to have a conversation with the Keshian he had grown up with and not really caring about what was going on in the Senate.

"Is she?" Asked Iolo, motioning to the holoscreen and speaking to the Commander. Commander Terrano grinned a proud grin, "She is. She's been training her whole life for this." Interest piqued, Poe looked at the holoscreen to see a woman younger than him. She was familiar… And a glance at the Commander confirmed the familiarity once the Senator's name appeared on the screen.

_Elara Terrano - Senator for Karlinus _

"Who is she?" Asked Poe. Both Iolo and the Commander looked at him, neither having had noticed the young Captain standing beside them. "That, Captain Dameron, is my niece." She answered. Poe nodded his head, glancing back at the holoscreen to see that the stream was fully focused on Elara. Her bright red hair was the same as the Commander's. A trademark of the Terranos; previously, as he thought, just a brother and a sister. Both had fought in the Rebellion, Sierra Terrano as a pilot with Wedge Antilles, and her brother, Alvero Terrano, a pathfinder with Poe's own father who had gone into politics once the Empire was defeated. He had no idea that he had a daughter, let alone that the Commander had a niece… He looked the Commander over to see her staring at her niece with a look bursting with pride.

* * *

Elara couldn't believe she was standing there, holocams fixed on her as she gave a smile that she hoped wasn't too enthusiastic. Seeing herself reflected on the massive screen in the middle, dressed in a soft yellow with her Terrano red hair bright and pulled into a high bun, gave her mixed feelings. She was still doubting the yellow, but as she caught the image of herself out of the corner of her eye she couldn't help but feel a wave of something.

She was right where she needed to be. She knew that.

"I truly believe that the greatest honour I ever will receive in my life has been given to me. To live for my people, to represent them, to serve them here… It is something I shall never take for granted. Not many of you know of Karlinus, you may have drunk our tea or visited some of our neighbours, but despite our small reputation, we are known to be proud and kind people who strive for peace across the galaxy. My father, Senator Alvero Terrano -"

The massive screen went to her father for a moment, showing him nodding his head and waving a hand before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"- has taught me many things in the lead up to this moment. I look forward to learning more from not only him, but hopefully everyone in this chamber. A difficult feat, I know, but one I believe I can accomplish, alongside many other things. Words cannot fully encompass my feelings on standing amongst all of you, and standing as the representative for Karlinus… So I think I shall cease speaking."

A ripple of laughter went through the chamber. Elara looked around the room, smile still on her face as she took in who had laughed and who hadn't reacted at all. There were a number of smiles she came across, but an equal amount of frowns and suspicious looks. She knew many of them were because of her age. Some were bound to be because of her family. Her father was a somewhat vocal Senator and had made a couple enemies in the Senate.

"Thank you Karlinus, for choosing me as your representative. I shall do you proud." Elara stepped back and a thunderous applause went through the chamber. It went for a few minutes before it died down and the session went on, Elara's first speech in the Senate becoming a thing of transcribes and the past. Her whole being was buzzing with energy.


End file.
